


Moskoviitsulfaad

by Skchorpion



Series: Poetricica [11]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skchorpion/pseuds/Skchorpion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tähendab mulle meeldib see, kuidas ma suudan igat osa sellest beierini tagasi viia ja</p><p>ma olen teda varem ette kujutanud mingil hetkel lihtsalt oma tööle ja kodule käega löömas <br/>ja siis ta võtab enda soni, pakib kohvrid, paneb sisse viimased kahed ja läheb reisile, kus ta kuidagi taaskogeb oma noorpõlve</p><p>aga samas ta kunagi ei tee seda ja see kohver jääb alati mõtteliselt pakituks ning minekuvalmis, aga iga päevaga ta aina kaugeneb sellest??</p><p>ma ei tea, igatahes, ma leidsin mingi peegelduse sellest seal</p><p>+ mulle väga meeldib kuidas sa kirjutad nagu ma ei saanud seda kopipeistida ja siis ma pidin <br/>selle ümber kirjutama ja kui teha pause seal, kus sul need üksikud komad on siis see muudab veic asja</p><p>minu jaoks</p><p> </p><p>-Parusk</p></blockquote>





	Moskoviitsulfaad

must nahktagi  
"anarhia" selga tembeldatud  
pakk klassikalisi Kalevi küpsiseid,  
istun tumedate klaasidega botaanikaaia pingil

tahaks minema siit  
kultuurita on paha  
tahaks minema siit  
aga poeet on kõigest, ka rahast vaba

pakitud on kohvrid voodi all  
iga hommik jätan endaga lõplikult hüvasti  
iga õhtu lonkan hääbunult tagasi,  
alasti  
tilguvad mõtted umbsest udust pabereile  
nähtamatu tänav on murest hall

**Author's Note:**

> tähendab mulle meeldib see, kuidas ma suudan igat osa sellest beierini tagasi viia ja
> 
> ma olen teda varem ette kujutanud mingil hetkel lihtsalt oma tööle ja kodule käega löömas   
> ja siis ta võtab enda soni, pakib kohvrid, paneb sisse viimased kahed ja läheb reisile, kus ta kuidagi taaskogeb oma noorpõlve
> 
> aga samas ta kunagi ei tee seda ja see kohver jääb alati mõtteliselt pakituks ning minekuvalmis, aga iga päevaga ta aina kaugeneb sellest??
> 
> ma ei tea, igatahes, ma leidsin mingi peegelduse sellest seal
> 
> \+ mulle väga meeldib kuidas sa kirjutad nagu ma ei saanud seda kopipeistida ja siis ma pidin   
> selle ümber kirjutama ja kui teha pause seal, kus sul need üksikud komad on siis see muudab veic asja
> 
> minu jaoks
> 
>  
> 
> -Parusk


End file.
